


Dry Bowser's Fossil Fall

by MisterProfessorDoctor



Category: Super Mario Odyssey (Video Game)
Genre: Broken Bones, Prehistoric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 09:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12627552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisterProfessorDoctor/pseuds/MisterProfessorDoctor
Summary: Taking a break at the Cascade Kingdom, Dry Bowser gets a rather unexpected shake from a Tyrannosaurus Rex who's in the mood for crunching bones.





	Dry Bowser's Fossil Fall

The Fossil Falls of the Cascade Kingdom were a good spot to appreciate the prehistoric beauty of nature, with Dry Bowser taking a nice casual stroll around it. The Chain Chomps attempted to chase him, but they were attached to their chains holding them back, allowing Dry Bowser to enjoy himself without too much worry. The skeletal reptile climbed up a nearby pole to get a full perspective of the waterfall.

"This was exactly the break I needed," Dry Bowser said to himself as he folded his bony arms together, nodding his skull. "After doing all those kart races... I just need to sit back and relax."

This moment of peace and clarity would not last for Dry Bowser sadly, as an angry Tyrannosaurus Rex was stomping around the area, roaring loudly to exert his presence. Dry Bowser turned around to see the Chain Chomps shaking in fright as the T-Rex snarled at them, but he wasn't interested in them, rather he had his eyes sighted on Dry Bowser, who felt exotic in comparison. The fact that Dry Bowser was a bunch of bones together made him seem more appealing, causing the T-Rex to smash his head into the pole.

"What the... hey!" Dry Bowser barked angrily as he could feel his balance on the pole becoming shaky, falling down to the grass as he broke into various bones. "What was that for, you dumb dino?"

The T-Rex growled as he loomed over Dry Bowser, who realized his troubled predicament as he bounced his skull away, the giant carnivorous dinosaur roaring as he chased after Dry Bowser's skull, which in turn allowed his other bones to reconfigure themselves into one cohesive mass of bones. Luckily Dry Bowser was able to remember the various small tunnels populating the grassy area, quick to hide in one of the entrances as he watched the T-Rex attempting to reach him with his big meaty jaws.


End file.
